Tsubasa To The Rescue!
by ThePaintedSkies
Summary: Mikan comes crying- saying Natsume gave her a lump the size of a fist was because she did something to scare him? Natsume, scared? Tsubasa immediately understands and goes to fix things. Humorous one Shot. R&R Greatly appreciated! :D


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, much to my dismay. Boo.**

-_Tsubasa To The Rescue!_-

**3:35 PM. Middle School Fields.**

"Mikan!" Tsubasa ran up to the crying brunette, scooping up the girl. He used one arm to support her and the other to gently stroke her back. He sighed. He knew the reason why she was crying. It was the same reason every time. It had to be that damn brat of a flame caster. "What did that idiot Natsume do to you this time?" Tsubasa questioned, Hotaru slowly walking up to the pair.

She had held Mikan at arms length and told her to go crying to her Sempai when she came crying to her. Which is exactly what Mikan did. Rather get Tsubasa soiled from her crying than herself.

Mikan sniffed, burying her face in Tsubasa's chest. "He…He hit meeee…" She whined in a high pitched voice. "Right on the head…"

"Aww… you poor thing! Where is it?" Tsubasa moved the hand he was stroking her back with up to her head, rubbing through the auburn locks to find the damage. His eyes widened and Mikan flinched in pain, letting out a yelp. "What the hell?! What did he do to you?!" Tsubasa couldn't believe it, this was absolutely overkill. "THAT LUMP IS PRACTICALLY THE SIZE OF MY FIST!"

"He…he…elbowed my head…" Mikan still continued to sob, stuttering over her words.

"Just wait till I get my hands on that--"

"Wait, Andou." Hotaru called out in her usual cool monotone voice. "That's a little overboard. Hyuuga wouldn't go that far. Mikan, what happened?"

"He…he was holding my Howalon box behind his back… I kept trying to grab it… he got this weird, scared face and next thing I knew, he had elbowed me. He…he ran away after that…"

Tsubasa's face dropped and Hotaru shook her head.

"I… I don't even know what I did wrong…" Mikan held onto Tsubasa's shirt tighter. "I think I hurt him somehow…"

"…" Tsubasa was at a loss for words. "Hyuuga… is an absolute moron."

"Don't worry Mikan, we'll find out why." Hotaru smirked as she led Tsubasa with her crying best friend still clutching on to him, to her lab to pick up a single necessity before facing Natsume Hyuuga. A camera.

**4:30PM: By the Sakura Tree**

"**I told you Mikan, don't worry." Tsubasa smirked, his arms under Mikan's dangling legs. He was giving her a piggy back ride. "I won't hurt Hyuuga either, trust me. Maybe his ego, but nothing more."**

"…**Okay…" Mikan nodded slowly. "By the way… Why does Hotaru have her camera?" she questioned, pointing to her best friend.**

"**This is the fee Hyuuga has to pay for hitting you." Hotaru mused, smirk still on her face. "Don't worry about it."**

**Mikan shrugged as they finally neared the Sakura tree. Tsubasa put her down and pressed his index finger against his lips, motioning for Mikan to stay quiet.**

**Just as expected! Natsume's face was covered by some random manga he was too lazy to finish. 'Too easy.' Tsubasa mused as he stepped onto the shadow, gaining control over the oblivious flame caster. Tsubasa walked up to Natsume in a nonchalant manner and picked up the manga by the spine, taking it off of Natsume's face. Natsume shot him a murderous look. "That won't phase me." Tsubasa chuckled as he kneeled to the floor. He pointed to Mikan, who stood there, not filled in with what was about to happen. **

**Natsume looked at her, guilt ridden, then snapped his eyes back to meet with Tsubasa's. "What the hell are you planning?" Natsume demanded. **

**Tsubasa grinned. " A little experiment." Tsubasa reached his hands forwards, poking Natsume's sides. Just as he expected, Natsume looked terrified, attempting to thrash. Nonetheless, Tsubasa continued relentlessly, waiting for Natsume to crack. Natsume looked absolutely horrified, panting heavily and trying to move. After a while of Hotaru taking pictures of the fear-ridden Natsume, Tsubasa stopped, now rolling in the grass, laughing hysterically. Natsume threw him a glare, Hotaru flipped through the photos on her camera, satisfied and Mikan looked flabbergasted. Tsubasa finally composed himself, sitting up and holding his stomach with one hand and wiping a forming tear with the other. "I can't believe you Natsume! I can't believe you're scared of letting yourself laugh! You do realize it's perfectly normal to laugh when someone tickles you, right?"**

**Mikan had a look of understanding come over her. Then she growled in disbelief. Natsume nearly wiped her off the face of the Earth because he was afraid to laugh? RIDICULOUS! **

**Tsubasa then hollered as his hat then and there, burst into flames.**

**-End! **


End file.
